


Magical Hands

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Innocent massage turned super smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Established, cohabitating SQ. 100% Beard Brigade free.
> 
> The fifth and final installment of Readers' Choice IV.
> 
> Special thanks to Lacy for helping me figure out how to get Regina's pants off.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking sore!” Emma exclaimed when simply removing her boots to come into the house turned into a painful ordeal.

“Language, Ms. Swan!” Regina chided from the study.

“Henry’s not even _home_ ,” the sheriff harrumphed as she finally got the second boot off, “and I am bruised, strained, sprained, and generally worn out from chasing Archie’s damn dog. I swear to god I am going to go get Cruella back and let her at him.”

“Go take a hot bath, dear,” the queen suggested as she came to stand in the doorway

“That wasn’t enough the last time and I’m way more banged up today.” The savior sighed.

 “I can give you a massage,” Regina offered, her tone half-fond and half-exasperated.

And so after a leisurely bath the blonde found herself face down on the bed. Things started out well enough, the older woman working out the knots in Emma’s shoulders with impressive efficiency. The older woman made similarly quick work of her upper back, but when the older woman’s hands moved down onto her buttocks, the sensation went straight to Emma’s clit and she moaned, then froze. But Regina just carried on, down her ass onto her thighs, as if she hadn’t noticed anything at all.

By contrast, the savior was now hyper-aware of her growing arousal, feeling every press of the queen’s fingertips echoed by her clit. Regina had to be fucking with her, using magic to tease her and get her turned on, right? The blonde decided to let her know she was onto her. “Whatever kind of magic you’re using, it’s awesome!” she complimented.

“What, dear?” the queen inquired calmly.

“You know, to make it- extra?” the sheriff faltered, no longer so certain.

“This is purely a matter of skill,” and she sounded slightly offended.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Emma was thoroughly confused.

But then Regina started working her fingers up the inside of her thigh, and she held her breath in anticipation as she got closer, and closer- and then the older woman started again from the other knee. When she got close this time Emma couldn’t help rolling her ass up, exposing her pussy. But the queen just kept massaging as if the sheriff wasn’t getting ridiculously wet under her hands, lingering for what felt like an agonizingly erotic eternity on her thighs and butt.

Emma squirmed, and bit back groans, and shuddered, and had done everything short of grabbing the queen’s hand and dragging it where she was wet and throbbing. Finally, unable to take it any longer, she muttered, “Dammit, Regina.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m so fucking turned on right now and I know you’re doing it on purpose!” the blonde growled, popping up on her elbows to turn far enough to look at her.

The older woman was aghast. “Emma, I would never take advantage of you like that. It would be entirely unethical!”

“That’s great, but your ethics are doing nothing for my arousal,” the savior huffed. “Well, no, that’s not true, because consent is sexy, but dammit, fuck me!”

Regina’s chuckle was pure evil. She leaned down, and Emma was exquisitely aware of clothed breasts pressing into her back, and hissed into her ear, “Oh, you want me to _fuck_ you, Ms. Swan?” Oh and god, the crude term, which the queen only ever used sparingly, made the savior impossibly wetter. Before Emma could quite process, Regina was on the bed, on her, pushing her thumb inside as her fingers slid against her clit, and the blonde’s moan was half pleasure and half sheer relief.

Emma was delirious in no time, whimpering and trying to roll her hips back to meet Regina’s strokes, because this was so good. The queen fucked the savior steadily for many long moments, pulling her thumb against her g-spot on the outward strokes and stroking firm circles on her clit. Then the blonde felt the fabric of mayoral slacks between her thighs, and the older woman was using her leg against the back of her hand, her thrusts becoming firmer, faster.

“God- yes- fuck me- just like that- yes baby- fuck- Regina- so good- yes- yes- fuck me- fuck me-” Emma didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, just that this was perfect and exactly what she needed and the queen felt so good, and she was getting so close so fast after being keyed up for so long.

And then she was coming, bucking hard, almost throwing Regina off of her—and the bed—as a powerful orgasm tore through her.

The blonde lay in post-orgasmic bliss for long moments, liking the feeling of Regina pressed against her back. She made a little disappointed sound as the queen pulled out and lifted off, but didn’t turn yet.

“You’re a menace, Ms. Swan,” the older woman chided.

“Huh?” was all she could manage as she turned over to discover Regina now standing beside the bed.

“Look at what you’ve done to my trousers,” she said with mock-severity. Emma’s eyes fell to the pants and sure enough there was a distinct wet spot on her thigh.

Emma felt her mouth curve into a smile. “Guess we’d better get you out of them, huh?” she said, reaching for the mayor’s fashionable belt and pulling her closer to make stripping her easier. Once the pants were past the queen’s hips and sliding to the floor, Emma tucked her fingers into her panties. “These look wet, too.”

“You think you’re so clever,” the older woman replied mildly as she stepped out of the undergarment.

The blonde chuckled. “I think? I got you na-” but before she could finish “-ked,” let alone specify “from the waist down,” Regina was pushing her flat on her back, climbing onto the bed again, and straddling her. The queen was so wet pressed against her stomach that her squeak of surprise became a groan.

Emma swallowed hard. She planned to suggest that she could help the older woman out with that, but as she licked her lips and drew breath to say it Regina said, “Such a nice tongue you have,” and was shifting upward to straddle her face, and all the blonde could do was moan again and shimmy downward to meet her sooner.

Settling her thighs around Emma’s head, Regina slowly lowered herself down, a long, low, “uuummmhh” pulled from her throat when the blonde’s eager mouth made contact. And she began slowly and sensually grinding, the savior couldn’t help groaning right back. God, this was so fucking good, Regina working her hips, her ass and thighs clenching under Emma’s enthusiastic hands. The blonde quickly found a rhythm with the older woman’s hips, meeting her motion with her tongue, absolutely loving the feel of wetness smeared all over her face.  

But fuck, Regina was still wearing half her clothes, and Emma needed to _see_ her, taking her hands off her hips to pull at the straining buttons on her shirt. The queen chuckled lightly as she went to work on the shirt as well, and soon both it and her bra went the way of her slacks and panties and Emma was rolling the older woman’s nipples between her fingers. Regina made a “nnh!” sound at that, speeding up the motion of her hips, fucking the blonde’s face in earnest.

Emma was making totally obscene noises now, humming and slurping with how much she wanted this, how much she loved eating Regina like this, how good she felt in her mouth. Her tongue was relentless and hungry, and the queen was fucking her mouth wildly, making her have to grab her hips again just to stay with her. Then the older woman’s hand threaded through her hair to hold her in place to meet the motion of her hips, and somehow, feeling her wrist tightening against her head was the hottest part.

Then Regina was coming, so fucking beautiful as her body tensed and then released into shudders.

The queen went entirely limp in the afterglow, and Emma had a hell of a time getting them sprawled out on the bed beside each another. Only then did she become aware of how hard she’d worked her neck and arms and shoulders in her sheer voracious hunger for the queen.

“I think I need another massage,” she murmured.


End file.
